of skylarks and blonds
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: He hated Dino, and his blond hair, and his blue eyes, and his damn whip, and his damn smile. Two-shot, semi-PWP, extremely AU, 5YL. D18
1. Chapter 1

-**of skylarks and blonds**-

Summary: He hated Dino, and his blond hair, and his blue eyes, and his damn whip, and his damn _smile_. One-shot, semi-PWP, 5YL. D18

He arched his back sharply, gasping.

"Nn…"

Moans continued to spill effortlessly from his lips as sinful lips and teeth worked on his body, teasing out the strangest reactions from him. His fingers buried into sunshine-hair, tugging roughly even as teeth grazed warningly against his aching flesh.

"Ah- ahh!"

Writhing as a warm wetness enveloped him, he wondered how it ever came to this… They began as an herbivorous mafia Don and his unruly pupil, only to become an omnivorous Don and his unruly lover. However, all his thoughts disappeared as pleasure seared through him, causing his toes to curl and his body to strain against the blond.

"Nngh-ah…! P-pleas-_nngh…_"

A strangled plea left him as he felt hands restrain his hips, holding him down as a wicked tongue worked against him.

Kyouya bucked futilely against Dino's hands, a pleading cry leaving him involuntarily. A needy whine left him when the Italian's warm lips moved away from his arousal, panting and blue eyes dark.

"Good things come to boys who wait, Kyouya…" Dino purred to the nineteen-year-old, a sly finger trailing down a vein that protruded from Kyouya's engorged flesh, nails scraping lightly and causing Kyouya's back to arch, a soundless moan to leave his hips.

Too far gone in pleasure, the only retort Kyouya could give him was a strained "_please_" through wet, abused lips.

Dino's eyes flickered down from Kyouya's hazy eyes to his open, begging mouth and back up again. He flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips subconsciously.

However, he restrained himself, glancing at the clock.

_11:47… 11:48…_

He brushed his lips against Kyouya's ear. "Be a good boy for twelve more minutes," he murmured, "and I'll let you get what you want."

A furious growl escaped the raven-haired man, still conscious enough to understand Dino's words. "Now, herbivore!" He growled, letting go of his hair to rake his nails down Dino's arms. "Before I bite you to death!"

Ignoring the sharp sting of the scratches, Dino smirked, suddenly grabbing Kyouya's wrists and pinning them above his head. "Bad boy," he drawled. "That's another two minutes."

Kyouya continued to writhe and struggle against the strong grip on his wrists. He glared at Dino, fully aware of the now unbearable ache between his legs. Once the herbivore let go of him, he was going to _bite him_ to death, and then give him a taste of his own medicine, as those stupid herbivores called it.

One of Dino's hands let go of Kyouya's wrist, though his grip didn't loosen one bit. With that free hand, the blond caressed his cheek, avoiding Kyouya's teeth as he tried biting it off. "Poor Kyouya," he purred. "You look so debauched, and so ready to be _fucked_."

The hand went lower and lower until it reached its destination, causing Kyouya to hiss in pleasure.

"How eager," the Italian continued to comment in his low drawl, sending sparks down Kyouya's spine (much to his annoyance). "Do you really want me… inside of you, _mia lodola_?"

The raven-haired man managed to scowl despite the pleasure rushing through his veins. "I'm not your skylark!" He hissed, trying to kick Dino in the chest.

He was also no _girl!_ How _dare_ Dino treat him like a fucking _woman_—? "Nngh-ah!"

Kyouya's eyes widened when he suddenly felt something _hard_ press up against him, and another strangled cry escaped him as Dino slowly pressed him into him.

"Shut up, Kyouya." Dino's eyes were as dark as his voice. He slid into him in an agonizingly slow pace, his breath coming out in soft pants. "You wanted me to do this, right?"

Unbidden by him, tears sprung into Kyouya's eyes as a raw burn started up inside of him. It wasn't that it _hurt_, it was a reflex – and it was also a reflex that Kyouya loathed. It was a sign of weakness that Dino often took advantage of, treating him like a weak little puppy.

But not this time.

The blond took a perverse delight in making Kyouya cry tears of pain, a licentious grin appearing on his face as he continued to ease himself into the raven-haired man. _Only five more minutes,_ he thought smirkingly.

"Herbivore…!" Kyouya groused out in a strained voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

Dino's eyes trailed down his debauched form without an answer, causing the nineteen-year-old to narrow his eyes in suspicion even as a shiver ran down his spine in an unwelcome anticipation.

"… You."

Kyouya's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to insult the blond—only for his words to die out as the blond suddenly began to thrust into him roughly, sending pain and pleasure rushing through his veins. Spasms wracked his frame as he cried out, thrashing against the blond who was still restraining his wrists.

Soon, the pleasure overtook the pain, sending Kyouya into a euphoric state. He was oblivious as Dino released his wrists, his arms moving to wrap around Dino's chest and his nails dug into his back as he bucked against the other.

Little mewls and purrs left Dino's lips, filling Kyouya's ears alongside the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin; and even as their pace quickened and gasps escaped their lips with increased frequency, Kyouya noticed through his pleasured haze that Dino's lips never lost their smug shape, mocking Kyouya with his smirk.

Nails dug into Dino's back as white filled Kyouya's vision, and only once did Kyouya's mouth opened to call out the blond's name.

"Dino!"

Hot liquid filled him up, and he shuddered noticeably. Dark grey eyes were half-lidded as they stared up at Dino accusingly. Kyouya's lips curled into a sneer, and he quickly pushed Dino off with disgust. However, he was unprepared for Dino's arm to shoot out to grab his waist, pulling beneath the blond again.

The blond's mocking smirk widened as he reached up to touch Kyouya's lips. "… Such a lewd _lodola_," he murmured delicately.

"Fuck you, herbivore."

"Just did," Dino replied, eyes gleaming wickedly.

Kyouya would have stared at him in astonishment and annoyance if he hadn't had so much control over his expressions. "… Hn." He finally settled on an answer, turning around so that his back faced the Bucking Bronco in a childish show of defiance.

The blond's hands relaxed in their hold to rest on his hip.

Stupid skylark, he thought affectionately as he kissed a mark on his shoulder. It was a wonder why he loved the skylark so much. A dark gleam entered his eye as he pressed up against Kyouya possessively, making him stiffen again as he felt Dino's hips press against him.

It was also a wonder why he didn't just clip the skylark's wings to keep him with him forever…

"_Happy birthday, Kyouya," _he murmured lovingly as he silently reached for the gun on the bedside table.

_BANG!_

-x-

A/N: a somewhat morbid end to Kyouya's birthday one-shot.

lol, I was just finishing this with my mom in the same room as me. How awkward~


	2. Chapter 2

-**dirge** **of the fallen**-

A/N: so this is a continuation of 'of skylarks and blonds', except there's two versions: one where Dino dies, and the other where Kyouya dies. They're drabble-esque, so they're going to be rather short_!_

_ディーノの死_

Blood trickled down from the wound in his temple.

"... Hey."

Pale hands reached out to touch tanned skin, shaking the figure lightly. A lifeless hand fell to rest on the downy, stained pillow.

"Baka. Wake up."

Blank eyes continued to stare out at nothing, looking at things without seeing.

Kyouya's dark eyes continued to stare at Dino's cooling body, as if waiting for the blond to suddenly wake up again, and announce that he had been joking. Because the herbivore would do that - right?

"Bronco," he called, eyebrows furrowing as he noticed blood continue to bubble from the wound.

(It was fake - why else would it be so red? Surely blood shouldn't be that red, or smell so cloyingly sweet.)

"Stop acting!" He suddenly ordered, slapping the blond's cheek. Dino's head only bobbed to the side, staying in the position at which it stopped. Kyouya's eyes narrowed with annoyance, still believing that Dino was just playing with him, trying to make him show weakness... Just like he always did.

Because he had to wake up.

Otherwise, nothing would be right again in Kyouya's world.

He dug his fingers into Dino's arm, as if that would get the Bronco to stop acting. Seconds turned into minutes, which soon turned into hours―and still, he kept vigil at Dino's side. He couldn't stay that still for so long, right?

The silence slowly got to him.

The lack of breathing from the body beneath him. The lack of heat emitting from the body beneath him. The lack of _Dino_ in the body beneath him... like it was only a body, and nothing else.

Unbidden by him, a soft whisper escaped his lips.

_... Dino._

_恭弥の死_

The gun dropped from his hand, falling silently onto the blood-stained bed beneath him.

"Kyouya," he murmured lovingly, lips curling into a soft smile as he bent down, kissing the skylark's forehead. "_Ti amo_," he whispered against his skin, arms moving to wrap around his body.

His smile spread as he caressed Kyouya's hip, the velvety flesh pliant under his fingers.

"_Ti amo_," he repeated, just as softly. "You know that, right, _mia lodola_?" Kisses were laid onto Kyouya's eyelids, temple, neck with every word as he continued to cradle the dead man against his chest.

Dino laughed softly, ignoring the steady trickle of liquid making its way down his shoulder and back.

His _lodola_ was so beautiful... and he was his forever.

He parted his lips to croon a gentle song.

Allouette, gentille allouette

_(Skylark, sweet skylark)_

Allouette, je te plumerai

_(Skylark, I shall pluck you)_

Je te plumerai les ailes

_(I shall pluck your wings)_

**Tu es la mienne pour l'éternité, mon petite allouette  
**

(_You're mine for eternity, my little skylark_)

-x-

A/N: I added to the Allouette song - the final line. It's sorta like Dino's possessive thoughts.

T o T

Dino, why are you so... _angsty_ in this two-shot?


End file.
